


Heroes to Hiatus

by sam_writes_fics



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Clintasha - Fandom, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Ship, clint x natasha - Freeform, natasha x clint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_writes_fics/pseuds/sam_writes_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha go on a vacation after the battle of New York while things cool down back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destination: Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Driving in a car with Clint Barton for hours on end, is not a look that suits Natasha Romanov

"Any idea where we're going?" asked Natasha from the passenger seat of the bright blue convertible.

"Nope," replied Clint from behind the wheel, "Fury just gave me the coordinates, said to put them in the GPS and we'd be all set."

"How much longer?" Natasha asked. They had been driving for hours already and she wasn't sure how much more she could take of it. She hated being confined for long periods of time. Clint could tell she was fidgeting in her seat without ever taking his eyes off the road. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his. Their fingers interlocked and she calmed down a little. They took a right turn onto a dirt path in the middle of the woods. It looked like a total of 3 cars had ever driven down it.

"5 more minutes I promise," said Clint as he squeezed her hand.


	2. Destination: Abandoned Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, they have arrived.

They pulled up to a small worn-down shack. On three sides it was surrounded by trees and jungle, and on the remaining side there was a small beach leading to an ocean. This wasn't really what they were expecting.

"Huh. You would think since we saved the world and all they'd set us up with a nicer getaway," joked Clint. Natasha gave him her famous eye roll as they got out of the car. 

Anybody, even if they weren't trained assassins, could have easily broken down the flimsy wooden door that was too small for it's frame, but Natasha still tried to unlock it with the key Fury gave them. Clint followed behind carrying the bags. Natasha opened the door and they both stepped inside. Inside there were three rooms, all green and all what you would expect in a shack in the middle of nowhere. The first was the kitchen, which was what the door led to. It had an old fridge and an even older stove and lots of cabinets. The bathroom, really a 2x2 foot closet with a toilet, was off to the left. 

There was a doorway in the back of the kitchen, with a faded red curtain hanging over it. Natasha pushed the curtain aside and went into the bedroom. The bed wasn't really a bed. It was an over-sized hammock suspended in the air hanging from four corners. It was huge, which was nice, but it was still a hammock. There were dozens of pillows and blankets piled on it. 

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as she stared at the odd heap of comfort.

"What?" said Clint from behind the curtain. He walked up beside her, "Oh my God."

"I know ri-"

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"wait what-"

Clint sprinted across [all 3 feet of] the room and dove onto the bed. He immediately started rearranging the pillows and blankets to maximum comfort. Natasha shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stood watching with her arms folded. He finished nesting and laid there staring at her with his hands behind his head. A huge grin crept across his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You," he replied casually as if he said it almost every day (which he did).

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, arms still folded. He sat up without even the slightest fade from that stupid grin. She ran her fingers through his hair and bit her lip. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and looked up at her with those puppy dog eyes. He leaned back and swept her up onto the hammock with him.


	3. Cuddles

"Dammit Barton," she said through her giggles. He was the only person in the world that could make her laugh like that. She was actually surprised at how comfy he had made the bed with all of the pillows and blankets that they seemed to be swimming in. 

He took her hand in one of his, and with the other he reached towards her neck. He slowly ran his finger over the arrow shaped necklace he got for her, a very long time ago. She never took it off. Ever. The little silver arrow fell perfectly in between her collarbones.

Clint looked up and his eyes met hers. Those emerald green eyes that could intimidate anyone and everyone to give her what she wanted. The eyes that never showed emotion, never flinched. Except for him. He was the only person Natasha would ever open up to. He was the only one she trusted enough to see the real her. Clint tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, so he could see her beautiful face. He bit his lip and a huge grin beamed across his face.

"What?" she asked

"I love you," he whispered. His piercing blue eyes smiling at her. His gaze was so warm and friendly, no wonder it was easy for Natasha to open up to him. He liked to talk, but it seemed as if he liked to listen even more.

"I love you too," she whispered back with a smile starting to form at the corners of her lips.

He leaned towards her and planted a gentle kiss right on the arrow, perfectly in between her collarbones. He moved his lips up her neck, leaving a trail of little kisses as he went. He traced her jaw line and landed on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on making the next chapter complete smut, I've never written something like that before but I want to try... Comment what you think I should do !!


End file.
